1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a copying machine, and more particularly to an image processing apparatus having an editing function.
2. Related Background Art
In prior art copying machine, the size of sheet usable in the copying machine is limited (usually up to size A3). Thus, in an enlarge copy mode, only a portion of a document (original) image may be outputted. In order to form a copy sheet larger than the maximum allowable sheet size by patching a plurality of copy sheets, it is necessary for an operator to change the orientation and position of the document sheet for each copy. In addition, margins of the copy sheets and the output order of the copy sheets are variable and efforts are required to patch those copy sheets.